


Oddity

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"231. That month I touched myself every night in my narrow bed and came thinking of you, knowing all the while that I was planting the seeds of fresh disaster."-Bluetsby Maggie Nelson
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Kudos: 47
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Oddity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



Atsumu dreaded going to sleep. Despite the exhaustion professional volleyball would give him, he could just not fall asleep without his daily masturbation. The jerking off itself would not have been a problem if it weren’t for the fact that every night without fail, his thoughts would drift towards one person in particular.  
  
Also, what the fuck was that ? He wasn’t a teenager anymore. Sure, he was as youthful as back then but he had hoped to have left behind the bad aspects, like the uncontrollable boners. That part of adolescence had not been fun. Popping one in the middle of an official game would certainly boost his number of fans but probably end his professional career. So, for a lot of different reasons, this had to stop.  
  
He felt entirely betrayed by his lower half. Like, seriously. There was definitely something wrong. Out of all the dudes on his team, why _him_ ? In terms of physical appeal he wasn’t bad per se, but Bokuto was more well built, Hinata was way cuter, Barnes was insanely tall, Tomas was the nicest by far, Meian was the reliable Captain and Shion was definitely more flirty. So why Sakusa ? Why was he the one starring in all of his make-up porn scenarios ? No matter how hard he tried to focus on someone else, _anyone_ really, he would only come to completion once his least favourite teammate’s face would flash on his mind. Was that the reason ? Did he really become so deviant that only this would do it for him ?  
  
He threw himself on his bed, teeth freshly brushed and absolutely exhausted. And yet, like clockwork, like fucking sensing his imminent fall into sleep, he felt himself getting hard. He screamed in his pillow out of frustration. He had even made sure to rub one out in the shower, how was that even possible ?  
  
His mind wandered towards jet black curly hair and a fair face and his dick twitched. Groaning, he resigned himself to another shameful rubbing session. His hand traveled south slowly, sliding below the loose band of his sleeping shorts. He gripped his shaft and took it out of the restraining fabric. Eyes closed and tongue peaking out of his mouth, he pictured the distant, grumpy, rude, amazing, beautiful wing spiker of his. There was something absolutely sinful about choosing the man who infuriated him the most, the one who always verbally sparred with him and kept him on his toes. And he supposed, as he spilled his cum on his hand, something that felt weirdly _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
